bzprpgfandomcom-20200213-history
Ankora
Eiyu Ankora is a Datsue of Clan Eiyu and the sitting High Dean of education. Biography Pre-RPG: Born into Clan Eiyu, Ankora quickly found herself comfortable with the knowledge-based ways of the clan, and set out to learn, in order to teach herself. She had a hand in refining the famed Twin Souls technique at one point, making it more effective. In later years she rose to become one of the highest ranking members of the clan, answering directly to its Toroshu. 2013 Arc Learner's Permit Ankora approached Toroshu Nihonei one day with a plea from their scholars about her judgement in an ongoing argument about wether or not to introduce standardized guidelines for teaching. Nihonei shot the idea down, which Ankora herself approved of. An unsettling mind Ankora later met Daikura Reiko and Sakrayo, in that order, and conversed with them on the meanings of wisdom, obstruction and cheesy puns In the Market Ankora was present when Nihi was pleading a call to arms against Mata Nui and the Chaotic Six, and she voiced her distaste for the idea, rather preferring to approach the Mata Nuians peacefully with their Empire's greatness. The Old Texts Ankora, Library Retainer Kwaiya and Lorekeeper Gotsoko later found together on the Dean's idea of seeking out the old texts, which she recalled held mentions of "imperfect reflections" of the Dasaka themselves, curiosly similar to the Mata Nuians. Appearance and Tools Appearance Ankora can usually be seen wearing a ceremonial blue robe, the official color of the Eiyu. Underneath these exquisite garments are the marks of an oldie who keeps in shape. Given the physical strain of the Mindarm discipline, Ankora cannot afford to let herself wither away if emergencies arise. Her Noble Huna is usually twisted into the shape of a very mild and calm expression. She is short, even for a Datsue, with slender hands and thin, bony fingers. A pair of very enigmatic eyes peers out through the Noble Huna’s eyeholes, although sometimes they can also seem very distant and unfocused. Equipment and Tools Ankora is rarely to be seen without her personal scholars’ staff. Essentially a glorified cane, it is richly decorated with her family crest (a pair of crossed quill pens), and also several other indicators of her rank. She's fond of whacking uppity commoners across the head with this staff. Abilities and Traits Abilities Ankora is a long-time wielder of the Mindarm Discipline, and is therefore a powerful telekinetic manipulator, able to throw multiple objects at a time, or whip up clouds of loose material like sand or grain, among other advanced uses. She was once a user of the Twin Souls technique, in which her Ideatalk abilities were greatly enhanced when communicating with her Soulpartner. Ankora is one of the wisest members of Clan Eiyu, having amassed a breadth of knowledge during her time in its service. She is very knowledgeable about the history of the Dasaka, and several other topics ranging from clan etiquette to biology. And if she doesn’t know it, there’s a good chance that she’ll know where to find it in the Eiyu library. She’s very aware of her place in Dasaka society, and is quick to spot opportunities to exploit her personal freedom. She is also in very good shape for her age. Ankora has also found her Mindarm abilities to be an excellent disciplinary tool, and will not hesitate to use it as such. Anything from twisting someone's robe into a turban to dousing them with water is fair game to her. Fighting Style If Ankora has to fight, she prefers to hang back, and use her Mindarm abilities in a support role. If she is alone she will assault you ruthlessly, but methodically. Personality and Traits Ankora is a very calm and even-tempered person, with a very strong mischievous streak that translates into a fondness for sarcasm, extremely cheesy puns, and the occasional rambling with absolutely no coherence. However, she is still firm on rules and etiquette, given that she has administrative duties to attend to, and is a capable leader and strategist. Relationships Friends and Allies Toroshu Nihonei Clan Umbraline Enemies The Piraka Kanohi Dragons Quotes Trivia Geardirector has described Ankora as a fusion of Jolee Bindo and Kreia from the Knights of the Old Republic video games. Category:Clan Eiyu Category:Dasaka Category:Characters Category:Datsue Category:Mindarms